


you either live long enough to become the villain, or you die a hero

by Greekgeekofmlp



Series: Things I Wrote In Class and Dumped Here [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Colors, F/M, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Monsters, Old Gods, Post-War, Short Story, Temporary Amnesia, Wow, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: Had to write a thing for class, thought I would post here :PBasically, this dude tried to hit up old gods that were dicks, and later snaps out of this little trance they put him in.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Things I Wrote In Class and Dumped Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681750
Kudos: 1





	you either live long enough to become the villain, or you die a hero

The hero stood, heaving, looking out on the ruins that were a village not long ago. He rose his eyes to the soft oranges and blushing pinks that illuminated the sky. Some crumpled form of a smile flitted across his lips as the gentle hues caressed him. He dragged himself from the small mound of earth into the town, his sword clattering to the ground from his calloused hand. He only made it to the nearest building before his shaking knees gave out beneath him. Annoyance flared, adding to the other horrible feelings that bubbled in his chest like sludge. Slowly, he lifted himself onto unsteady feet. He paused. The feelings bubbled more violently at the sight before him. Emblazoned across the wall of the inn was the symbol of the Old Gods. Angrily, he whipped his head around.

**_T̶̢̼͎͙͐̒ḫ̴͕͒̍͆ḛ̸̜̻̅̽̃ ̵͔͊͌̒Ô̸̧͑͐l̵̰̬͍͋̈́́̑͜ḏ̸̥̰̮̃͆̆̃ ̷͖̺̃͝G̶̣͌̈̍ơ̵̩͇d̵͈̜̎̍͜ś̵̡̞̹ ̷̨͍̾͛͐̃ẗ̵͚̹́ͅȗ̵̮͋̎͝ͅr̶̪̰̳͐͗̌̓ǹ̴̙͍͇̈͐͊e̶͎͊̃̾d̴͎̝̪̉͝ ̷̗̟̘̗̍t̸͙̓͐h̴̜̊͑e̶̱̠͑̏ḯ̵̖r̶͕̓̋̕ ̷͔̫̝̊̓b̵̫͖͉͋̈͜͠ã̶̯̩̫̼̿͌c̸͍̠̯̯͆ḱ̷͚̀͒͂s̸͕̙̹̓ ̸͕͐̓̿o̶͍̐̑̏͝ṋ̶̡̹͎͂̆̾ ̶̞̗̃̋͊ţ̷͇̪̪̐̚͘h̴̜̭͎͕̅e̵͙̤̩͋͑̉̚ ̸̹̃͑̋̀v̵͕͑i̶̟̰͔̮̕l̶͖̊̔̑́ļ̶̩̙̳̾̏͠͝ă̵̳͗g̸̳͚̗̈́͗e̴̦̜͊̈́͋s̷͓̟̮͓̈́͗͆͝ ̶̦̿̈͛̃ī̸͍̪͚n̴̡͖͝ ̸̲͈̙̉p̵̢̅̕ͅò̷̩̪̞̳̓̂v̶͕̦́e̶̘̻̝̽ȑ̴̫͇̌̐͒͜ṭ̷̎̊ͅÿ̴͖́͒͛.̷̹͉͇͝_ **

He stumbled through alleys, following the shortcut from long ago.

**_H̶̘̝͖̔͐̅ȇ̵̢̖͙͔̌̔ ̷̛̰m̷̠͇͎͗̊̃̑ḁ̵̡̖͐̾̓d̸͙͗͂͝ḛ̷̡̭̯̄̃ ̶͖̎̈́͂̈́a̵̢͔̩͝͝ ̴̧̝̞̓d̷̝̫̦̜̕ȅ̷̻̬̅̃̑a̵̫̜͂̾̒͠l̸͉̞̘̎ ̶̥̠̳̑ͅw̴̟̙̓͆̓í̷̳̤̪͂͊t̴͓̎͐̓͠h̴͙̺̳̄̅ ̶̮̥̺̱̎t̶̘̠̐̈́h̴̠͎̝͑̑̚̚e̶̘̾m̷̪̘͕̓̕͝,̸̗͊͐͒ ̷̨̳̖̑̋o̴͔͂̀̔͛n̸̜̫̉̊l̸̥͔̮̊̅̌̈́ÿ̴̠͎́̃̐̕ ̴̻̍̚͜͠͝ä̶̞̆̒͜b̴̛̝̩̑͛̕l̸̥̳̜̦̏̅̐͘e̷͍̪͋͑͑͘ ̸̟͗̓̕t̸͓̺͘͘͠o̴̳͖̲͖̒̈͑̎ ̴̢̰̺̈́͌̕͝ó̷̼̠f̶̯̭̃̇͋͜f̴̠̖̅e̶̫̖͌̈́̓r̷̖̾̔̃ ̸̞͆ḩ̸̗͙͐̃i̷͙͊͒̇s̴̮͚̏ ̷̠̦̳l̴̬̼̥̽̓͐͝o̴̮̽̾̌͒ỵ̴̆a̵̡̖͑l̷̩̫̘̞̔̊t̵̨́̿͜ý̷̛̛̗̮͗.̶̤̋͌̚̚ ̸̧̢̖̽̑̌T̸̛͍̈́͊̍ḧ̴̹͈̗́̐͝ͅe̵̤͔̣̿ẙ̶̢̝͌ ̴̖͈̬̫̆͝ą̶̺̻̈͝c̴̖̙̪̿c̶̢̛̩̦ȩ̸̗̱̣́͒̇̑p̴̛̮̺̫͘ṱ̴̢̱͇͑͛ȩ̷̹̓͌ḋ̶͎̰̭̣.̸͚̮_ **

He came upon a little cottage and rammed down the small door

_**T̴̡͍̖̉͗̕h̶̨̗͎̲̋̅̓ė̵̢̝̗̾ẏ̵̙̓ ̸̧͓̏́̉ă̶̯̰̓c̸̭̠͍͗̑c̷̠͕͆ȩ̷̼̺͈̌͆̕͘p̶̞͕̈́̅t̸̲͌͐ę̸̛̼̻d̵̛̻̅͊ ̴̢͕̙͉̉͛̿a̴̡̤͓̕n̵̨̯̽ͅd̸̢͕̭̅̉͝ͅ ̴͔̯͎̈͝͝p̸̭͌͛r̶̡̻̈́̌ȍ̷̰͈͐͌m̵̝̰͍͂̅̑͝ͅi̷̹͕̜̋͝s̵̘̬̹̙̋́͆̏ę̷͕̏ͅḍ̵̮̻̯̋͒.̵̻̍̇̄͝** _

Easily, the door caved under his muscled frame, taking him down with it and landed on his side with a heavy thud. His body ached and throbbed with the familiar ways of post battle. He crawled and scrambled further into the cottage with a light limp. He couldn’t breathe and he choked on the tsunami of emotions and the words that churned and screamed in his head and th _ey wo_ **_u_ _l_ _dn’t s̶̨͍͖̮̄͘͝h̴̩̺̏͗͘ ̸͚̺̞͈ư̸̢͐̕ ̴̡͍̘͎̉̍t̸͇̠̮͋͋̿̑ ̶̢͗̆͘u̷̥̩̬̻̇ ̸̪̋̀̋̃ͅp̶̥̹̓͗.̸̼̝̇̉̇͠_ **

He stopped.

There was a woman. Honey hair clumped with crimson. Green eyes given a life that no longer resided in them by the red that pooled under them. They were open, staring at nothing. He was frozen. He stood there, gazing at her limp form, phantom whispers in his head playing the pleasant trills of summer. He remembered her warmth. He remembered her kindness. Her sweet, sweet love.

_**T̷̛̬̺̝̾̀̅ͅḩ̵͓̐̕͝e̵̼̍̈́̂͝ ̷̼͈̅̌G̷̡̪̼͈͛̽̾o̶̭̓͝d̷̨͆̋̕̚š̷͓͝ ̴̗̓̔ḩ̵̄a̵̞̘̻̱̓ḏ̵͕̩͖̆ ̶̢͆́s̸͖͈ẃ̴̛̞̪͌͠o̵̼̓͐̆̀r̸̹̣̤͑͋͗n̵͎͇̮͆̓̍͐͜ ̴̧̟͖͌̚͠ǹ̶̨͉o̷̡̹͍̅͠ ̷̜͇͒͆̓̏h̵͓͖͉̑̉a̴̖̳̖̔̒r̴͓̉͝m̶̡̱̍̋̂͝ ̸͕͚͂̽́͆ẇ̶̢̯̫̦ơ̶̝̏̒ư̵̹̬̑̊l̵̢̼̺̈́̎d̴̛̩̞̺̗ ̶̞͈͔̦̽͒̂c̸̱͙̊͗ö̶̲̘́͆͋̈m̸̢̰̞͙͂̏̄̚e̵̖̬̒͒̒̀ͅ ̸͔̍̐̐̆t̶͔͚́õ̸̦̐͛͝ ̴̢̤̣̱̋̒͆̑ḧ̸͇́̅̈́e̷͓̮͙̱̎͘r̸͓̙̎̅.̷̣̂** _The man opened his mouth and out came a howl that was all too human. The sound was dipped in pain and wrath, slicing through the silence that death consumed. Away peeled the valiance of a hero, and in its stead a monster was born.


End file.
